Fast Feet And Freedom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A girl lives a movie star life but wants freedom. When she's kidnapped by a villain and rescued by a fast alien, not only does she find freedom; she also finds love.


**Here it is! The one story you all have been so patient for: the story of Fasttrack falling in love. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Alena. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Fast Feet And Freedom**

Alena gave a frustrated sigh, angry with herself for being so stupid as to run away from home. She watched as Fisttrick gloated.

"The ransom money will come pouring in from your rich parents," he said. "And then you're still mine."

She gave him a look of disgust as she silently hoped her parents wouldn't give into Fisttrick's demands, although they probably would, seeing that they were movie stars and wanted their daughter to be in movies just like them. While Alena did like some parts of being a movie star, she always felt so fake when she wore all that make-up, hair spray, and all that other stuff. She wanted to feel real instead of fake.

Which was why she had run away and Fisttrick had seen she wasn't from around town and so had kidnapped her. She sighed and looked down.

"Hey, get that freak!" she heard him say and looked up to see a streak of blue running rapidly around the crooks, punching Fisttrick and then running over to her.

"Hang on!" said a strange voice as she saw herself looking into the face of some creature she hadn't seen before. She definitely hadn't seen anyone move that fast. He quickly untied her and scooped her up in his arms, running fast. "The police will take care of him. We need to get out of here."

Alena hung on as they zipped down the roads, coming up to a huge Mansion. "Come on in," said the strange person who had rescued her as he held the door open for her. Smiling a little, she stepped in and gasped in awe at how beautiful the house looked on the inside.

"Fasttrack?" called a voice and a young woman came out. "Who's this?"

"I don't know her name, but Fisttrick had her. Sergeant Williams is taking care of him now," said the alien.

Alena suddenly realized she hadn't thanked him. "Um, thank you for saving me," she said. "I'm Alena. Who are you?"

The woman stepped forward. "I'm Rachel Jocklin, and this is Fasttrack, one of my brothers," she said with a smile. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion, Staybrook's acclaimed haunted house."

"Haunted?" asked Alena with a laugh. "That's so movie stuff."

Rachel smiled again. "Oh, it's haunted alright," she said. "Just not by disturbed ghosts or vengeful ghosts. It's haunted by aliens."

Alena gave her an incredulous look. "You're now really pulling my leg," she said.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm serious, honey. In fact, Fasttrack is an alien too," she said. "Do you know any live human who can run as fast as him? By the way, his fur is real too."

Alena gazed at Fasttrack who gave a small laugh. "Rachel's not kidding," he said. "I'm one of the aliens that live here."

"By the way, you look familiar," said Rachel. "Are you by chance a movie star?"

Alena winced and looked down, but then nodded. "Yes, I am," she said. "But I don't like others to know."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I don't get treated like a person," she said. "And I want to be treated like a person, not some movie extra just looking to be pretty on television."

A hand landed on her shoulder. "I've never heard a movie star say that before, but it's understandable," said a deep voice as she saw a vampire alien behind her with a mummy alien. Her eyes went wide and then when she saw the ghost, she put her hand out and it went through him, making her gasp.

"Believe me now about aliens?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile.

Alena nodded, still too stunned to speak at the moment.

* * *

Alena smiled as she thought about that day. It had now been close to a year she had come here to the Grant Mansion. She had told her folks where she was and they were perhaps a little disappointed she didn't want to be a full-time movie star, but still understood and wanted her to be happy, which she now was.

"Might an alien join you in watching the stars, beautiful?"

Alena giggled as she then turned to Fasttrack. "Sure, especially if he's handsome," she said and they laughed together. Fasttrack was so in love with her that he couldn't help wondering about being with her forever.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his embrace. They had been dating for awhile and did many things together. Alena liked him a lot, especially when he had rescued her so long ago. Now, the fast alien gently turned her face to his and gave her a light kiss on the mouth, pulling back but then feeling her pull his head closer for a deep kiss and one of her hands suddenly found the small box in his hand and she pulled away in surprise, looking down at the box and then at him.

"Alena, I…," Fasttrack tried to talk, but the words weren't coming. She smiled at him.

"I believe I already know," she said. "And I love you too."

He smiled at her lovingly. "Then, Alena," he said, kneeling down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a very beautiful garnet ring. "Will you be mine? Forever?"

She smiled hugely and then gave him a serious look. "On one condition," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You take me to Hawaii for our honeymoon," she said with a smile as she giggled, making him chuckle.

"It shall be done, my beautiful love," he promised.

Alena smiled. "Then yes, I'll marry you. Now come on and kiss me so that I'll see stars!" she said with a laugh.

What she didn't expect was for him to scoop her up in his arms and suddenly run with her all the way to Egypt where the Pyramids stood out against the evening, star-filled sky. She gazed around in awe before Fasttrack gently turned her head to face him and kissed her on the mouth so deeply that she really did see stars dancing in her vision and not just the ones in the sky.

She felt free, thanks to her new fiancée.

Rachel smiled as she watched the two of them come home looking so happy and she was more than happy to add this couple to the wedding list as love floated around the Mansion, filling everyone with happiness.

Especially one girl and a fast-footed alien now in love.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long, but I have good news: along with Ripjaws falling in love, Gravattack will also find a family. I have the story ideas in the works, so hopefully I'll have them up soon.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
